Shen Yi/Worlds Visited
1. Van Helsing (Perfect) * MC killed Count Dracula and his vampire bride (with the help of Movie characters), and some other mobs * MC got Crystal Tears Pendant, Vampire Touch(Dagger), Dracula's Bloodline(got sold), Skill Scroll: Despicable Healing Art:s, Skill Scroll: Identification, and some other items 2. operation market garden * A Bridge Too Far (Perfect) * MC killed Karl Ludwig and lots of SS soldiers * MC got Medal of Honor(it summons 'A bridge too far soldiers'), Winged Serpent Martial Arts, and some other items like special bullets 3. X-Men (Perfect) (4 District War) * MC defeated Magneto but didnt kill him due to Professor X * MC got a mutant ability from Jerry Lacios(authors made-up char and his ability are repairing mechanical objects and he can communicate through telepathy), Prof X blessing (he got this due to sparing Magneto), some other items * Wen Rou is #1 here due to mc letting Wen Rou detonates the explosives killing lots of mutants +Wen Rou also manage to kill 2 class 4 mutants * oh and MC almost got Wen Rou's first time here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 4. Terminator (Perfect, reward Cancelled) * MC manage to beat Marcus(Skynet) * MC got Skynet chip, a t1000, a Reaper's core * Due to this incident MC manage to get a Blood City manager to show up since mc really mess up alot here since he manage to get t600, t700, Reaper's blueprint and because of this incident perfect reward got cancelled due to MC already getting Skynet chip which is already op * Ordinary Area Task: 5. Pirates of the Caribbean (Perfect) * MC and his team manage to kill Davy Jones, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, all 9 pirate lords, James Norrington, Cutler Beckett and destroy their ships * MC and his team also killed most of Bloodthorn Team except Lan Ping (choose to sacrifice himself by detonating his body), 2 other guy (Xie Rongjun sacrificing one to Davy Jones and killing the other one), Pandora and Arnold (left Bloodthorn Team), Xie Rongjun(sole survivor and also not sure about his name) * Due to this they got a whooping 140k+ bloody points + lots of items + lots of skill scrolls(most was given to Shen Yi's summon), 3 of Davy Jones Tentacle (which was use to upgrade Wen Rou's whip), Davy Jones bloodline(Shen Yi use it temp on Diablo world), Items from Tia Dalma in exchange for the nine piece of eight * Also due to his experiment with Lan Ping on Despicable Healing Arts he manage to get Divine Healing Arts (Can restore everything +range but use lots of mana and has long duration and long CD) 6. Diablo (Perfect) * Killed Andariel, Duriel, Belial, Azmodan, Diablo and some other mini boss. * Lots of adventurer died including Jin Gang (3x)(got resurrected), Hong Lang(got resurrected), Shen Yi(got resurrected), Zou Ziyu(got resurrected), Ai Wei (soul is preserved using the soul stone), and also Shen Yi's Elite Soldiers(got resurrected). * They got lots of bloodline 2x Anduriel's Bloodline(Wen Rou use it temp to fight Belial and Diablo), 2x Duriel's Bloodline (Hong Lang use it temp to fight Diablo 2x), Belial's Bloodline (Shen Yi use it to fight Belial including Davy Jones Bloodline and Azmodan Bloodline), Azmodan Bloodline (Shen Yi use it to fight Belial including Davy Jones Bloodline and Belial Bloodline), Diablo's Bloodline (Jin Gang perm use it) * They got some Items: Horadric Box, Identification Book (Can produce 2 identification scroll once a month), Ice Wind Wings (Given to Wen Rou's Shadow Beast), Vampire Seed (Yuan Ding/Gardener an m7 team member), Runes, Devil Mask Devil Armor (Shen Yi), Devil Heart, Devil Soul (Jin Gang) Blood Armor (Hong Lang), Rose Armor (Wen Rou), Soul Stone, Demon War Flag (Pandora), Hell King Sword (Hong Lang), Hell Snake Touch (AI Wei), Skill: Bullet Manufacturing Transforms ordinary B rank Bullet to special type B rank Bullet, and loooooooooooots of other item due to Ai Wei's bug ability and those items are mostly distributed to the alliance of 37 adventurers. * Wen Rou manage to get Belial's Shadow Beast, they also got Tina(Jin Gang) a rogue mercenary, and some other items from Scarface in order buy his life after betraying Shen Yi and getting captured. * Bloody Points: 450,000 7. Underworld (Perfect was given to Eva's Team) (West-North War) * Shen Yi rescuing Selene from the vampires and the North Adventurers while on the run they hid below an elevator and due to the North Adventurer couldnt find them they decided to bomb the whole building. While trap Shen Yi plan to use the teleporting bid to go out but Selene said no she hug him afraid of being alone and during that time she tried to snusnu Shen Yi but Shen Yi said no, she ask if Shen Yi doesnt love her and if all Shen Yi said to her are fake and Shen Yi couldnt answer and she became hysterical and since Shen Yi finally couldnt get any better way to calm her so he have no choice but to take initiative to kiss her and they started to ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), after the snusnu Selene wanted to know more about Shen Yi, so with her licking some of Shen Yi's blood she saw all Shen Yi's memory including the time on Van Helsing world. * Shen Yi found out the truth of the task world on how once a task world finish its use it will get recycled and be use for a new task world including everything in it. * Selene helps Shen Yi on fixing his messy bloodline by sucking the unneeded bloodlines, else he would have died. (this also gives a reason for Wen Rou not to kill Selene) (Shen Yi also got a Vampire Bloodline due to this) * By killing Vampire Elder Amelia, they got a Intermediate Vampire Bloodline C, Vampire Fang(Fine), Alexander Corvinus Perfect BloodlineB got raise to AA and a 1 day limit in exchange for Shen Yi not helping the white girl anymore(Note: Alexander Perfect Bloodline lets multiple bloodline coexist without any side effects), Vampire Bloodline(Senior), Ancestral Vampire Fang, Ancestral Soul from killing Marcus, Werewolf Bloodline(Senior), a pair of Werewolf Claws C, Ancestral Soul from killing William, Ancestral Sword, Vampire Blood (High), 2 Vampire Fang from killing Victor and lots of other items from killing all Northern Adventurers. * From his Black Talisman Mission he got a system upgrade order and he choose skill system which let him have a 20% power enhance on his skill bad skills. * Bloody Points: 135,000 (its due to them giving most of points to Night Team so that they can get perfect evaluation) 8. Doom (Perfect) * From killing 2 Spider Queen Soul Fragment Block, Heart of the Spider Queen, Spider Talisman (can use to summon a spider 3x), some other items from boss mostly guns. By killing Sgt. Gannon "Destroyer" Roark he got his weapon and Gunman class Mission. * Reward: BFG7000 BB * He manage to get Dr. Samantha Grimm as a reward due to her trust value of Shen Yi is still at full 500 * Bloody Points: 180,000 * Gunman Mission: all professional skills to enhance the power of five percent. for Shen Yi * Apartment Area Task: 9.Transformers (Perfect) * Due to some plotting Shen Yi manage to get Bumblebee, Wen Rou gets Megatron(can use 2x with a 30mins duration each call), and due to Megatron using all sparks transforming their car Hera into a transformers, after beating her Shen Yi became her master. * Due to Shen Yi trying to revive Optimus Prime some of Optimus Prime's energy entered Shen Yi causing some problem and after Optimus Prime regained consciousness he help Shen Yi to stabilize and with this Shen Yi manage to get the ability to use Energy Storm * By killing Sentinel Prime Shen Yi manage to complete the optional task which gave him an Energy Transmission Array(Can only transfer Non-Living objects) * Reward: Flame Troll Bloodline BB * Bloody Points:1,110,000 10. Warcraft (Perfect) (4 District War) * By doing some task for Garrosh Hellscream, Shen Yi manage to learn some Blademaster skills like Mirror Image AA, Critical Strike AA, and Wind Walk AA * By killing Arthas Menethil they got Lich King Glove (plunder, Hong Lang), Lich King Armor (through plunder was given to Chu Sheng), Froustmourne(Lao Meng), Lich King Helm(Shen Yi, yes its called Lich King Helm and not Helm of Domination which is weird) Lich King Blood BB, low level, Lich Heart(Shen Yi), Skill Scroll: Frost Dragon CallBB (Given to Weina) * Shen Yi with the help of Cliff Dane(3rd Heir of Dane Family) they manage to get Cristin Dane(Second Heir of Dane Family), Nether Wolf Team, Chen Yuntao(Space Manager task Shen Yi to kill him) get killed * By killing Priestess of the Moon Shen Yi manage to get Skill Scroll: Trueshot Aura A, killing the Demon Hunter they got Consumption Scroll: Immolation(2x use, Chu Sheng), killing a Mountain Giant - Mountain Giant Soul Fire BB * With Garrosh support to Shen Yi and with Shen Yi's contribution on the Horde, the Far Seer planned to give him some of his skills but because the war is still not over he instead gave him the seed of inheritance * With the Seed of Inheritance, Shen Yi's eyesight enhance tremendously * By completing the Mountain King's task, Jin Gang manage to inherit the Tyrant Fighter class and learn Skill: Storm Bolt, By killing Arthas and his student and also promising not to kill any other Elf in her life time, Wen Rou manage to learn Skill: Charm from Sylvana and also got the Shadow Warrior class, Zhou Ziyu got the Mechanic class from the Goblin Tinker by killing Sylvana and also got the Skill: Engineering Upgrade after he exchange the Goblin Alchemist note for it * Due to Sylvana underestimating Wen Rou, Shen Yi with his orc army went to kill her and Shen Yi got her Bow(given to Chu Sheng) and Soul, killing the Goblin Alchemist Shen Yi manage to find an Enchanted Gem, the alchemist note inside its laboratory which contains how to make Acid Bomb, Alert Traps, and some arrays, killing the Goblin Tinker they got Skill Scroll: Cluster Rockets A, killing the Naga Sea Witch got her Bow (Chu Sheng's Team) and Heart (Knife Team), killing the Firelord they got Flame Amulet(Knife Team), Fire Crystal(Chu Sheng's Team), they were about to kill Rexxar and Pandaren but got an order from Garrosh to not kill Rexxar, after killing Pandaren Shen Yi got Pandaren Brewed Wine and Consumption Skill: Storm, Earth, And Fire (Break Blade Team) * By killing Lich they got got Lich Heart, Frost ArmorCC, killing the Archmage they got Skill Scroll: Mass Teleport (Cliff, exchange) and Skill Scroll: Brilliance Aura(Lou Hao) , exchanging the Mass Teleport to Cliff they got Skill Scroll: Thorn Aura (Lou Hao), killing the Blood Mage and the Keeper of the Grove only got some items, killing a Death Knight from the Burning Legion they got a Skill Scroll: Unholy Aura * Killing the King of Killing they got: King of Killing Bloodline, Weapon, Armor and its Eye, King of Killing's Soul * With the destruction of the World Tree, Shen Yi use the Mountain Giant Soul Fire to make a World Tree Golem * Bloody Points: 500,000 (not really sure) * Special Points: 270,000 * Glory Points: 4,060 * Author's brain got messed up and now nerf all the skills Garrosh Hellscream taught to Shen Yi from Rank S, S- to Rank AA 11. D-War (Perfect) (East-West war) * Due to the trap the Purgatory Sect did to Shen Yi causing only 9 people in the East Side while West Side have around 32 people and in order to make sure their team work is better he invited the other 3 adventurers into his team * Shen Yi got the Dragon PendantSub-Artifact by forcing Ethan Kendrick for it * After killing Buraki they got Python's EyeItem, Python's Teeth, Python's Scale, Python's Inner Dan. Killing the Atrox General they got Mirage Sword B, One Time Call: Armored Beast Call, Dark Armor C, Phantom Potion * Killing the Diamond Dragon (transformed Good Imoogi), Shen Yi got Dragon's Blood AA, Special Bloodline, Dragon Horn, Dragon BallIncomplete(Can use to further increase Dragon's Bloodline, 3 Holy Dragon Spirit, 12 Dragon Scale.. and after thinking about the dragon scale and getting an idea they started to dissect the Diamond Dragon's corpse they got another 12 Dragon Scale(rest of its scale got destroyed due to the fight), 4 bottles of Dragon Blood, 1 Dragon Inner Dan * By killing the Purgatory Sect's 3 team headed by Haige Dane(1st Heir) they got lots of items including Ruling Blade, Exotic Exile, Eternal Holy Cloth * Rewards: Practitioner Course: Diamond Sutra (Hong Lang) * Bloody Points: 1,960,000 (Due to only 7 people alive out of 42) * Glory Points: 2,355 12. Villa Area Task: Legend of Sword and Fairy (Perfect, No additional Rewards) * Shen Yi robbed the 3 books Li Xiaoyao was suppose to inherit from his parent and feeding him a medicine that lets him forget what happened. * Doing some task Shen Yi got 100x Mirror Armor Set C, Dragon Armor Set B * During their help leveling Li Xiaoyao they got some Toad Bloodline. 5 Poison Bead, another Low Tier Bloodline, and some other items * Shen Yi and the white girl got into a discussion and during their discussion he found out that during the 4th Era a rebellion happened and in that rebellion the adventurers won and defeated the Master but they decide to continue to masquerade as the Master and forming the Supreme Council and due to them not the true master they couldn't change the City Rules and can only hide the rules and made the role of Space Manager to enforce the rules if someone breaks it * Demon Prison Tower: 8 Dragons: 7 Dragon BloodlineBB, 7 Nuwa Stone, 8 Temple Sacrifice 4 Dragon Soul, : 2 of his Soul, his Bloodline(Wilderness Warrior Team), Fairy Sword, Last piece of Magical Scripture and also his 4 other Weapon by the use of Plunder * Anu made a God Level Gu using 镇狱明王 body and finally gave it to Shen Yi but in order for it to mature he needed to nurture it using his body also using his Dragon Blood * Finishing some task and also giving the City System some trouble Shen Yi manage to get his Mirror Image to SS and because he has the Dark Gold Amulet it then turn into a Rank skill , he manage to get his monomer skills like Critical Hit, Winged Serpent Martial Arts and Vampire Attack to also proc on his Gun * In this Task World the Supreme Council finally shown that they dont want Shen Yi to learn about the City Rules so they keep hindering him. * Cleaning the insects in Test Cave they got 52 Puppet Gu, 29 for Break Blade team and 23 from Wilderness Warrior team and Wilderness Warrior transferred 13 puppet to Shen Yi's Group and after the transfer they manage to unlock the task to bring Zhao Linger out of the Task World * After feeding the Heavenly Gu (God Level) with 7 Bottles of Dragon Bloodline and some of his own Blood is finally enough for it to hatch/born out of Shen Yi's body * 5 Magical Beast: Flame Kirin: Kirin Bloodline A (Shen Yi), Fire Spirit Bead (Shen Yi), Skill Scroll: Kowloon Shockwave (Wilderness Warrior Team), Temple Sacrifice (Wilderness Warrior Team), the other 4 Beast: 4 Bloodlines, 4 Soul (3 to Wilderness team and 1 to Shen Yi's team), 4 Temple Sacrifice(Wilderness Team), 4 Spirit Bead (Wind - Water - Earth - Thunder) * Zhou Ziyu by contributing to the City System like creating a skill for the Mechanic class and design upgrade for Eternal Heart got some points and manage to help Shen Yi to convert Kirin Bloodline to 4 bottles of Bloodline Restoration/Restart. * Shen Yi got a Holy Spirit Bead, Clean SwordArtifact, 份金刚不灭体残篇, 本御剑术 by killing the leader of Moon Worshiping Cult 1v1 * By gathering the necessary items and also paying 100,000 points, Shen Yi manage to bring Zhao Linger with him (Lin Yueru decline since she doesnt want to separate from her home) * Due to some problem like promising the leader of Moon Worshiping Cult to save this world from destruction and also so that Lin Yueru who stayed wont die, Shen Yi made a deal with the Supreme Council to get this world (not homeworld) in exchange Shen Yi need to help the Council with a task 13. Star Wars (Perfect) (4 District War) * During their escape out of Coruscant due to the destruction they did on Coruscant Shipyard together with what they did before and even tried to show off their escape, the Sith Lord Palpatine finally got angered and showed up together with Darth Vader and launched a powerful force to control the minds of the adventurers that are inside the spaceship and when he is about to succeed, Shen Yi use his own telepathy and aggro most of the Sith Lord's control but before he could be controlled the ship finally got out of Coruscant, but also due to it Shen Yi entered into a coma and his soul got trap in a cage-ish space made of Palapatine's force and due to the difference of time, he spent lots of time there thinking of stuffs like his past memories, how to improve himself and his team, simulating Bloody City, training on Force. and going mad and thinking more and going mad and during this time Shen Yi manage to make a partition for his brain and able to create 3d-image memory. (Shen Yi is trapped in there for 46 years) * Due to Asoka guidance Shen Yi manage to get out of the cage but instead of returning to his body he instead went to a crack that is one of the White Girl's hideout and White Girl showed up they get into a discussion saying that the city plunders the souls of people in earth and using the soul they create the body and some more talk and during that time due to Shen Yi possessing 3d-image memory and force he manage to learn to make a dream into reality ability-ish * By Shen Yi blowing up the Galactic Empire's vanguard a fully charge Hellfire Engine he got 1.5M Bloody Points + 800k Bloody Points from the destruction they did in Coruscant * Due to Shen Yi's coma all his summons that are link to him (Elite Soldiers, Zhao Linger) got their connection loosened and due to it they started to find a new way to support their existence and one of his summon, Michelle remembered his past life being 马克·桑德尔 a royal guardian knight in Lord of the Rings * Due to Michelle's variation he got remove from the Medal of Honor summon and Shen Yi created the Scarlet Cross Legion for Michelle so that he can create his own knight order * Michelle manage to convince Minsk Brotherhood to join Shen Yi and together with their people and lots of equipments but they payed bloody points in order to bring them. * Shen Yi got Darth Vader's Armor and lots of points due to Michelle destroying Galactic Empire's Flagship * Reward: Hong Lang's Tomahawk and Mjolnir merge into Tyrant Ax Artifact * After the task Cliff waited for Shen Yi to ask him to help him reduce the council's anger on Purgatory Sect but Shen Yi just gave him some ideas and as thanks Cliff gave them Flame Chariot 14. Eternal Heart (Perfect)(Game that they made in X-Men World) * For Shen Yi saving Atkins twice he manage to learn Atkin's Deputy skills: Progress Hit, Iron Shoulder Hit, Roundhouse Kick * Shen Yi rape the captured princess of the Lionheart Kingdom that tried to assassinate Atkins, so that he can have alibi since he wanted to meet her to discuss trade deals and also on how to rescue her * Hong Lang, Jingang, Gardener, Shi Wood went to Immortal Island to kill the beast in there and gets some Inner Dan and Skill Scrolls: Promise Heart Sutra, 大鹏逍遥诀, 太乙玄生念. * Shen Yi went to the Main Island and got Skill Scroll: Rock ArmorA from a miniboss that Michelle killed, killing Balbo they got Soul Armor A, Soul Gun, they got lots of skills and mechs for his summons to use from the Empire * Wen Rou, Fatty, Weina, Lao Meng went to Lionheart Kingdom in order to get 8 Armband (6 Cooldown reduction Armband, 2 Limit Break Armband) and lots of Low Level Bloodline mostly for Shen Yi's summon * Using Soul Gun and Moon Shot on Horadric Box he manage to upgrade Soul Gun into S base form and can change forms. * Shen Yi with his troops wipe lots of mobs and bosses in the main land and got lots of items mostly Rank B-D * Shen Yi sells Weapons, Mechs, C24, Terminators(T-800, T1000) to the three continents that are in war. (He can only sell limited C24 to other countries and not allowed to sell Terminators) * Shen Yi selling the recipe for C-24 on Immortal Island for lots of items like and by including some money also got 400 piece of Black Dragon Armor * Shen Yi have a deal with Enke company to buy 战神巨像(its like a mech armor for his soldiers) design, and also from the other 2 company he bought designs for Stealth Armor and 过载聚能炮上了. * Using and lots of herbs, potion, Shen Yi and Zhao Linger blood to make a Dan to resurrect Ivy but failed and instead make a God Medicine - Virtual Health Dan * Due to some investigator that wanted to catch Shen Yi for the stuff he did on betraying the Empire, they mobilize the police and even General Atkins came but the result he massacred them all and afterwards, Shen Yi and rest of his team became a fugitive and due to it the Empire tried to kill him but Shen Yi stop playing and summon all his forces and boarded their new Warship and bombarded the whole Empire and directly went to the battlefield where the 3 Country alliance is in and due to this large scale massacre, they got lots of items specially the drops from Boss level NPC... ( Items: Rank D - 636, Rank DD - 440, Rank C - 151, Rank CC - 138, Rank B - 84, Rank BB - 46, Rank A - 12, Rank AA - 4) * Killing the 3 Guardians of this world (Giant Tortoise, Giant Centaur, 3 Headed Golden Dragon) Golden Giant Bow(Rank SS - Gave to Ye Jiguang), Yaori Trident, 3 Bloodline, Tortoise Shell, Golden Dragon Scale, 3 Space Stone, a Half-Bottle Dragon God Blood(Shen Yi use it to adjust the blood power, the use of co-body, to reduce blood erosion damage.) * Shen Yi meets the White Girl in here he finds out that the White Girl is a child of an adventurer, the adventurer went to a task world and implanted her child to an NPC in order for her child to survive when the Master decided to kill pregnant woman and also removing the adventurer's fertility * He got lots of Eternal Heart, Armors/Mech, Skills in this task * 36 Layer of Hell - Be warned wall of text * Due to this task that prove Break Blade's strength to qualify, the Supreme Council made Lan Yan to tell Shen Yi about the 4th Era and also due to this task the Supreme Council finally found out the true form of the Zerg Master * Lan Yan told them that due to them the Supreme Council manage to get a break through and now the city can merge Artifacts, Skill Adjustment where Adventurers can use a Skill Transfer Scroll * Shen Yi got Sargeras Bloodline, Soul, Temple Sacrifice, One Ring but because Sargeras is originally a 20th Floor Boss the City reduce its worth but in exchange they get a compensation which the city makes Hong Lang to integrate Sargeras Bloodline for him * Bloody Points: 2,000,000+ * Special Points: 60,000 * selling the equipments they got 8 million bloody points * they got 5 artifacts in this task: Gorribal, Sword of Rupture - Ea, Enkidu, Abyss Halberd and the dragon of the gem * Gorribal got merge with Scarlet Blade * Sword of Rupture got merge with Ruling Blade * Abyss Halberd got merge with Tyrant Ax 15. General Area Task: Starcraft-ish (aka Interstellar) * This is the only task after they become a 5th Difficulty Adventurer where they build bases, mine energy, kill the Zerg. * In this world Megatron with the All-Spark created many Decepticons using the mechanical type Zerg. * Break Blade's main base in here is located in Platinum Mountain in Ariel Fourth Star and their neighbor is Meryl, Alfonso(Purgatory) and Colonel(a former 4th Difficulty Adventurer that tried to kill Shen Yi in the wilderness back then but ended up teaming with him when they got attack by a random zerg) * With the X-Men homeworld being destroyed, Shen Yi now relocated most of the factory and warship they got from the homeworld into interstellar world. * Due to Vientiane Palace tried to attack them, Shen Yi with 34 ships went to assault them on their home planet and during this fight 14 Vientiane members invaded Shen Yi's mother ship which became their battlefield, Garuda and his 6 teammates died against blade team and Buddha Chronicle died from his duel with Shen Yi and they got a Paralyze Blade Artifact, Magic Blade Artifact, 转生刀 Artifact, Dragon Shield Artifact, Bloody Armor Artifact, No Glove Artifact, Vientiane Law Ring Artifact (High), Qibao Glass Tower Artifact, 6 other Rank SS equipment (Bets when Shen Yi dueled Buddha Chronicle in exchange for their lives) * Due to the charge that Shen Yi receive from the Star Alliance, Shen Yi choose for self exile for 6 months in jade star and in there he was task for recon on the zerg but during that time he only needs to setup an equipment to monitor the zerg and then the rest of the time spent in the jungle together with Zhao Linger and Lin Yueru, but his true goal is to enhance his Son of Space power while hiding from the Supreme Council and the only place he could do it is near where the zerg stays. * After 3 months of exile the Supreme Council started to doubt and they lifted Shen Yi's 6 months exile but Shen Yi didnt want to leave so still continued to stay until Supreme Council forcefully recall him but Shen Yi disappeared, now the Supreme Council is mad and in order to vent their anger, they recalled all the system workers that are serving the Break Blade, M7, Ox, Dragon Tooth team and due to this Wen Rou and the rest decided to cut off their relationship with the other team so that they wont get implicated. but during this time the Star Alliance kept on suppressing Break Blade team in order to force Shen Yi out. * Shen Yi after disappearing is now wandering through various task world together with Zhao Linger, Lin Yueru and even invited the White Girl to join them and during this time he helps other adventurer on their task and even resurrected Ivy and gave her the Dark Gold Amulet and left her in a task world. * Due to the Supreme Council trying to force Shen Yi out, they decided to cancel the rankings for this month and that the only way for the other adventurer to complete the main task is to kill the Final Nest and without the Star Alliance help so with lots of sacrifice they finally manage to kill it but the final nest said that as long as there is a zerg alive then they wont die but Shen Yi suddenly appeared saying it wants to use soul transfer. * With Shen Yi's appearance all the city guardians showed up and the Bloody Heraldry gave a command to obliterate Shen Yi but it failed since Shen Yi no longer have his Bloody Heraldry and in here Shen Yi revealed everyone the truth about how the Supreme Council actually deliberately let go the remnants of the Querez people and the Querez people use soul transfer to survive and during his explanation Shen Yi killed the interstellar Zerg Master easily and with that the Zerg Master consciousness escape the interstellar world with the Zerg Master gone all the zergs in interstellar world died and due to it everyone found out that Shen Yi is a Son of Space that can use the power of Space Origin. * When Shen Yi said the war is about to begin, the 7 Supreme Council showed up and Shen Yi revealed that Shen Shan is actually Shen Ruixia the woman who owns the castle in Beast Valley and the she actually didnt die. * The Supreme Council wanted to become a god but failed and that they couldn't believe that Shen Yi manage to reach it first and ask to what extent he can wield it and Shen Yi just raise his hands and resurrected all the people that died during that time and Shen Ruixia said that he really became again but Shen Yi denied saying that his understanding of the space is much greater and that he doesnt want to become a god. * With the talking all done the Supreme Council attack Shen Yi and Shen Yi just stood there using his God Field to resist the attack while the White Girl showed up saying that in order to reduce the burden of Shen Yi, the adventurers must use their skills in order to overload the system and with this the 5th Era Rebellion starts. * With Shen Yi killing the 7 Supreme Council the 5th Era ended and the 6th Era started and he became the new Master of Bloody City while abolishing the mandatory monthly task world while adventurers are now able to freely choose which task world to enter and also removing the death sentence if they failed to complete the task.